Udum
Once the Valley of Vrann, a beautiful valley sacred to the Gaellians, Udum is now the capital region of Daenor. The lush rivers that once fed the vale are tainted and dark, and the plains are desolate and rocky. Covered by perpetual shadow and enchantment, little grows here now, and the nature spirits who once called the Vale home are either dead or corrupt. The main stronghold of Carakum is located here, and the region is commonly referred to as The Pit. Almost circular in area, the mountains which serve as boundaries were rumoured to have been created by magic long ago, an enchantment designed to keep the Spirits protected from mortal men. Whatever their origin, the mountains serve as a formidable barrier to attackers and assailants. The Dark Mountains: Standing an average height of 13,000' these dark mountains form the northern boundary of Udum. The Ered Vor are snowcapped nearly all year round, and in winter the snows reach down to the plateau itself. The Ered Vor are a major source of iron and copper. The northern range is not as well defended as the southern Ered Norsa, but is still lined with Orcish towers and fortresses. Balzot's Reach: A Volcano located in the Ered Vor, Balzot's Reach (Kim-Balzotik) was originally a sacred site for the worship of Balzot, and he was believed to communicate with worshippers inside the hot caverns. Originally the High Temple of the Black Fang stood here, until a large deposit of black Laen was discovered inside. Since then, the temple has moved, and the volcano serves as the largest smithy in the Daenorrim lands. Consisting of several fortresses and miles of underground workshops, the smithies are responsible for the production of the finest Daenorrim weapons and artifacts. The forges are manned by Arim and slaves, with enchantments cast by Servants of Lore, or captive magicians. The Norsan Mountains Reaching up to 15,000' the Ered Norsa dwarf even the Ered Vor. Originally the center of an old Norsan kingdom, many giant ruins and towers still remain, standing testament to its past. In addition, Giants, degenerate descendants of the once-proud Norsan Empire, roam the mountains at whim. Whilst most have sworn allegiance to the Shadowmage, still many cause trouble in the region, attacking Yamaile's forces. For this reason the Stone-Fists have built their fortress here. The Ered Norsa are heavily fortified and garrisoned against possible attacks from the south or east. The Mi'Nor Plains Standing lower than the surrounding plateau, the Mi'nor plains are actually a hollow in the Pit. In winter these northern plains are treacherous, thick with snow and susceptible to avalanches from the Ered Vor. However, during the peak of summer, they are actually the hottest part of the land, with extreme temperatures. The Mi'nor plains are home to the majority of the Arim, who build villages near to the mountains, and occasionally within. The majority of Arim dwellings are along the Gaellian River. The Gi'Zan Plains These plains compose high plateau upon which most of Udum stands. The plains have an elevation of 1000' above sea level. As such, the plains are constantly cold, and in winter covered with perpetual snow. During the summer, the lands are dry and sandy, with very little plant life, and covered in a reddish dust. These plains are the roaming ground for many nomadic tribes of Orcs, and Dark Men from the west. Henges and standing stones are scattered around the plains. Lake Gaellia Lake Gaellia is formed where the Gaellian River meets another hollow, similar to the Mi'Nor plains, to the north. Once believed to be the home of Gaellis, the Gaellian God, the lake was considered sacred,and the location of a vast temple dedicated to the Kaltoi gods. Now, the temple has been replaced by the Temple of Eternal Flame. Once home to many fair water spirits, the shadow has corrupted them, making them foul abominations. Feeding on life-force, these spirits drag men from their boats or from the shores to feed on them. Only the priests themselves seem to have control over the spirits. Lu-Bez Lu Bez, or Doom-Vale, serves as a natural entrance into Udum. A narrow vale between two outcrops of mountains, the road climbs steeply from the Emyn Beraid to the Gi'Zan plains. Doom-Vale is guarded by two main gates, located at the top and bottom of the slope. Both are double-gated and made of Eog. Standing over 200' high, the gates are manned by over 100 troops each. In addition to this, killing chambers line the road, carved into the mountains themselves. The Gaellian River Once deemed sacred, the Gaellian river flows from the Ered Vor to Lake Gaellia. The lake is wide, and serves as a transport route, taking weapons to the nearby towns, and Carakum via the lake. The river is also a great source of iron ore for the Arim who live nearby. The Teric River Originating in the mountains, this river cascades over 900' before flowing east to the great city of Melye-Terric. The Teric River is often lined with merchant ships, taking trade upstream to the villages. The Gi'No River Another source of Lake Gaellia, the Gi'no river is a favoured place for fishing. Category:Geography Category:Udum Category:Regions Category:Daenor